Stress urinary incontinence (SUI) is a significant medical problem, with prevalence rates of 15-52% among women. Vaginal delivery has been correlated with development of SUI, likely via injury of the muscles and organs responsible for continence. Treatments include physiotherapy, continence pessaries, injectable bulking agents and surgery. Surgery remains the mainstay for cases that are nonresponsive to conservative measures. Although surgery can improve symptoms of SUI, it does not repair the underlying pathophysiology.